Bottle it up
by lavendar-lilly
Summary: Orphans Alfred and Matthew are invited to stay at Hetalia Academy for the year. After meeting the popular young author Arthur Kirkland and young chef Francis Bonnefoy the twins life starts to turn crazy. UsUK,Franada,and other.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- The twins Alfred and Matthew lost their parents in a car accident when they were young, but it seems that they lost their memory of most of their childhood. Years later they and their friend Carlos from the Home are invited to stay a year in the high society school, Hetalia Academy. After meeting their roommates,the famous young author Arthur Kirkland and young chef Francis Bonnefoy, Alfred and Matthew start having flashbacks from what happen and begin to fall in love. Being dragged into the strange habits of the other students along the way.(that's the best summary i can do XD;;)

--CH 1 Plane ride

_The russet smell of blood filled his nose as the sound of his name being moaned filled his ears._

"_Brother…" a childish voice moaned, "please help me brother…"_

_He slowly turned his head to the right to see his younger beloved twin's body lying bloody in the seat next to him._

"_Alfred…" two familiar voices moan from the front of the young boy, "help us…"_

_Alfred's gaze turned forward where saw the horrible sight of his two loving parent's mangled bodies pressed closely against the dashboard and windshield that was bashed in during the accident._

"_Alfred…" his three family members moaned, seemingly crawling towards the frighten boy, "heelpp…us…"_

_They grabbed him and everything turned black._

_--  
_

Alfred's eyes sprung open as he nearly fell out of his seat, gasping for air as if he was drowning.

'W-What was that dream?' the young blond thought in dismay, trying to regain his normal breathing pattern and heart rate.

"Brother?" he heard a sweet voice question from his right, "are you okay, Alfred?"

His younger twin Matthew staring at him with cute concern. Past him he could hear their friend and fellow Home mate, Carlos Sherr, snoring from the other side of Matthew. Carlos was a large Cuban fellow who was same age as to two twins. He was a fairly decent person but it was quite obvious that he clearly favored the younger twin much more then Alfred.

"Are you okay?" Matthew lowered his book. Alfred caught a glimpse of the cover before Mattie placed it in his lap. He was reading his favorite book again, The Other Side of the Forest by Arthur Kirkland. The cover of the book had two small blond boys holding hands in a colorful forest with fairies and other magical creatures around them. Alfred never understood why his little brother loved those fantasy books so much, especially by the author.

Alfred coughed and smiled at his younger twin. "Yeah I'm just fine, Mattie! Just sorta had a bad dream", he said shrugging.

"I bad dream? About what?"

"Oh, I can't really remember anymore", Alfred gave his brother a lopsided grin.

Matthew wasn't convinced by the smile at all but let it drop. "O-okay… Well a plane attendant just came by and said that we're going to be landing soon."

"Oh? Okay then! Should've woken me up then! Jeez, are you good for anything?" the golden hair blond said pouting.

Matthew blushed, "I-I was going to! B-but you two were sleeping so peacefully…"

Alfred laughed loudly and patted his brother shoulder, "I was just messin' with you!" Alfred continued to laugh before he got a face full British literature. "H-hey!"

Matthew smirked and picked up his stuffed polar bear Kumajirou. He hugged it tightly and poked Carlos in the arm softly. "Carlos? I think you should wake up now, Carlos…"

The Cuban male snorted and turned his head toward Matthew.

"Mfftwhat?" he mumbled incoherently, rubbing and blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"The plane's landin' you big lug! Wake up!" Alfred threw Mattie's book at the half-asleep man, waking him up instantly.

Carlos growled darkly and glared at Alfred, who only served to piss him off more with his happy-go-lucky grin. "You little..." he stood up and towered over the sitting blond who shoot up and stared him in the eye.

Sensing something bad about to happen, Matt began to stand up when a plane attendant came.

She looked at the two before bowing her head slightly and asking, "please sit down and buckle up. The plane will be descending shortly, Sirs."

The two glowered at each other for a second before complying with the lady's wishes.

Matthew sighed deeply, slumped in his seat and mumbled to his polar bear, "oh how are we going to survive this year, Kumjirou?" The stuffed bear looked up at Matthew with a "who?" expression making him sigh deeply and slump down even more.

Suddenly remembering his brother, Alfred look the brooding boy, "somethin' wrong, Mattie?"

Matt blushed and shook his head. Carlos cocked his head at him in curiosity.

"You sure? What? Jittery about who ya roomin' with? Because I can beat their face in if they do anything!" he cracked his knuckles and threw Alfred a disgusted look. Just keeping the look Alfred growled menacingly. But stopped when Matthew put a hand on his and gave him a small, timid smile.

"D-don't worry. I'll be fine", he nodded to reassure them and then added quickly, "please don't fight… I-I don't want to be kicked out again. And this is a one in a life time chance…"

The Cuban and American looked at each other, sighed, looked at their Canadian friend/brother, and nodded. "Okay. Fine", were the immediate answers.

Matthew's eyes lit up and giggled happily, causing the other two to crack a smile of their own.

"Yay! A real education!" the normally shy boy pumped his fist in the air. Only to be shushed by the passengers and attendants around them. "O-oh sorry…"

--

WOW! It sure has been a while since I've written a fanficition… This story idea has been stuck in my head for a long while… It's going to be a multi UsxUk, FrancexCanada, one sided CubaxCanada, and others.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Student Pickup

The student counsel president closed his tired blue eyes and tested his throbbing head on the cool desk. The school year hadn't even really started yet and his job as president already had him stressed and wishing for a break. The counsel room was strangely quiet since he sent his vice president to get the new students from America. Maybe he could get a little nap…

"Um… Ludwig-san?" Ludwig's timid Japanese friend and treasurer whispered from behind him. Sitting up quickly, Ludwig turned to face his small Asian friend, slightly flushed at being caught sleeping.

"J-ja, Kiku? Is there something wrong?"

Kiku shook his head, "nothing is. But Feliciano-kun has just left to pick up the new students with Tino-san… and your brother…"

"WITH MY BRUDER?!" Kiku jumped and accidentally dropped the books he was holding. Quickly the tall German blend down to pick up the other's fallen possessions.

"Sorry," he mumbled hurriedly, handing the things back.

"No, it's okay…"

Ludwig sighed stressfully, "why is he with Bruder?"

"Caesar-sensei didn't want Feliciano-kun to drive to the airport by himself…"

"So he's trusting GILBERT? Why would he trust them alone?" Ludwig exclaimed.

"No, Tino-san is with them… Caesar-sensei said the school would be safer if Gilbert-san was gone for a bit.."

"Oh…" Ludwig blushed at his over reaction. He loved his older brother, Gilbert, but there is no way he could trust him with his Italian best friend. Alone. Ludwig shivered at the thoughts going through his head.

"Do you wish for me to call and find out if they have picked up the new students?"

"No, no it's okay… sit down…" the German gestured to the seat next to him. Kiku smiled slightly and sat. Ludwig placed his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Hey Kiku?-"

"It is okay, Ludwig-san. You can rest…" the small Japanese boy placed his books down quietly. Ludwig nodded weakly as he was already falling asleep.

--

"Ve~ ve~ do you see them, Tino?" a young, bouncing brunette asked his companions. A cute blonde walked up next to the searching Italian.

Shaking his head and smiling cutely, Tino said, "No, sorry, Feliciano. I haven't. Maybe Gilbert hasn't found them yet? Why not hold up the sign again?" Tino smiled sweetly and handed Feliciano a bold sign that said 'William, Jones, and Sherr'. Taking the sign, Feliciano jumped up on one of the airport seats and waved the board up in the air.

"WILLAMS, JONES, AND SHERR PARTY! OVER HERE!~" the hyper active Italian started yelling, starling the passing bystanders. Tino giggled at the strange looks his friend had earned them.

--

The moment Alfred, Matthew, and Carlos stepped off the plane, Alfred and Carlos began to throw insults at each other. By the time the three of them had got their bags Matthew was sick of it.

"OKAY! STOP IT!" the enraged twin threw one of his small bags at Alfred's head.

Letting out a yelp, Alfred ducked, "What the hell, Matt?! What was that for?!"

"You guys are being stupid, eh! Why don't you-"

Someone clasped their hand onto Matthew's shoulder, making him stop his rant and jump. The carry on bag that he had just thrown at his brother was dangled in front of his face.

Matthew heard a sly laugh and a silky voice say, "You must be Matthew Williams~". In panic Matt looked at Carlos and his brother's confused faces.

"Who are you? Let go of my brother!" The mysterious man turned Matt around to look at him. Matthew gasped at the stranger's sliver hair and ruby red eyes.

The man began to smirk, "wow you're pretty cute for a-"

"WILLAMS, JONES AND SHERR PARTY! OVER HERE!!"

The three who's names were called looked toward the sound of the voice. They saw a hyper looking brunette jumping up and down, while holding a sign with their names on it. The stranger, who had been holding Matt, grabbed Matt's hand, picked up some of the bags they dropped, and gestured for them to follow.

"WILLAMS, JONES- GILBERT!" the yelling brunette handed the sign to the small blonde next to him and jumped off the seat.

"Is that them Gil? What took so long? I'm really hungry! Neh, Tino? Gil? Can we get pasta? Do you guys like pasta? OH yeah! Hi! I'm Feliciano Vargas, student counsel Vice President!" Feliciano stuck his hand out happily for one of the new students to take. Quite bewildered, Matthew unknowingly clung onto Gilbert's hand. Gilbert smirked, he always loved his brothers 'little lover's' way of frightening people with his happy pasta rays.

Alfred grinned and took the offered hand, seeming to absorb the Italian's happy rays, "I am Alfred F. Jones!"

Carlos, who had been standing in the background trying to pretend not to know any of those weirdoes, sighed and took Feliciano's hand as Al let go, "I'm Carlos Sherr…"

Feli smiled happily at the two who had introduced themselves and looked at Matthew, "and who are you? Eh? Something wrong?"

Blushing, Matthew opened his mouth to introduce himself also, but was interrupted by the man his holding his hand. Gilbert? Was that what Feliciano called him?

"He's the other brother, Feli! Matthew Williams! You know, the one who's roomin' with lil' Tino over there and would be Francis type? "Gilbert grinned as Matt's blushed darkened. This Matthew wasn't completely not his type. He was gonna have fun playing with the new kids.

"Okay! Will you let go of my brother already?!" Al snarled after remembering his little brother was being held by some weird guy with white hair. Gilbert smirked, oh yes he was going to have lots of fun.

"Gilbert… Will you let go of him please? Your brother wouldn't be happy if you sexually harass one of the new students," Tino said smiling at the relieved look Matthew had on his face when Gil let go.

"T-thank you…" the curly hair blonde mumbled to Tino.

Tino smiled again, "I'm Tino Väinämöinen. We should go to school now. Gilbert, please help them with their bags."

Gilbert growled as he picked up another bag to carry to the bus. Feliciano and everyone else following Tino.

"Oh yeah," Tino turned and smiled at them, "welcome to Hetalia".

--

Haha~ a second chapter! Yes, as you can tell neither Arthur or Francis have shown up yet.. Both have been mentioned though! And they will SO show up next time! This chapter kinda sounds like the story will have GermanyxJapan and PrussiaxCanada, but it wont… Well there will be a lot of PrussiaxCanada but the main pairing for dear Mattie will be FrancexCanada! **author keeps rambling about useless things** ANYWAY! R&R everyone~ Reviews make me and motivated~


	3. Chapter 3

The principal of Hetalia Academy leaned back and enjoyed his Roman styled office. The calmness of the trickling fountain and openness of the marble room always brought a smile to his face whenever he was hiding from his bedmates, better known as most of his employees. Though today Marcus wasn't in his office to hide from the teachers, but to actually do his job and greet his new students.

"Oh, how rare it is to have new kids! And one's of my past students!" Marcus mused to himself, looking at the three student files on his desk, "It is a dear pity that Mrs. Williams and Mr. Jones died. They were such good students~". Sighing slightly, Marcus stood up and walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the small peninsula that the Academy was on. Out of the corner of his eye, Marcus saw a group of boys make their way across the courtyard and into the building he was in. "Oh? It seems they're here," the old man smiled to himself.

There was a soft knock and a light voice, "Mr. Vargas? We have brought them, the new students".

The old man grinned sneakily and sat down at his desk, attempting to make himself appear more professional.

"Bring them in!~" Marcus chirped. As soon as the command was given, the door burst open and Feliciano ran and leaped over the desk and onto Marcus' lap.

"Grandpa!" Feliciano hugged his grandfather tightly, "Ve ve~ I was a good boy and picked them up! Can we have pasta for dinner tonight? Can we? Can we?"

"I'll see what I can do, my boy. But children come in, come in! Thank you Tino for bringing them".

"Hey, what about the awesome me!"

"It was no problem, Mr. Vargas! I am the president of the welcoming committee, after all!" Tino said happily, showing off the band on his arm. Smiling brightly Marcus pried Feliciano off of him and stood him next to Tino.

"Can you be helpful again please and take him to Mr. Ludwig? I need to speak to them in private".

"Yes sir!"

"Veee~ we're going to see Ludi now? Yay! Come on Tino let's go!" quickly as they had come in Feliciano and Tino were gone. They were easily heard leaving because of the happy pasta singing Feliciano was doing. Marcus sighed and turned to the three students standing in front of his desk. Wait, what happened to Gilbert? He probably went to go cause trouble for the school's prodigy pianist again. Oh, was he going to have an earful from Roderich later.

"Well, I'm sure Tino has told you already, but welcome to my school, Hetalia Academy! It's a pleasure to have new students. I hope to get to know you just as well as all of the others!" almost like to add emphasis to his own little speech, the principal clapped his hands like he was applauding himself.

Alfred stared at the crazy old man for a second before saying, "is that it?"

Marcus blinked and stared at Alfred as if he had a second head, "what do you mean 'is that it'? Well of course! What did you expect, my boy?"

"Well… I dunno! This school's so grand I thought the welcome would've been cooler! Though I have to admit, this office is pretty kick ass!"

"Heh, why thank you… Alfred? And you two are Matthew and Carlos?" Marcus' gaze went from each one as he said their name and waited for the nod of conformation. Smiling triumphantly, the old man stood up from his throne-like chair and spread his arms out wide. "If it was an amazing welcome you desired, Alfred, then it is what you get!"

Suddenly Marcus slammed his hand down on the desk and the boom of a canon going off shook the room. Behind the old principal, the three new students could see fireworks being set off, each exploding in a brilliance of colors, eventually spelling out in the sky "WELCOME HOME!".

"That was so amazing!" Matthew cried as they made their way away from the main building. A few minutes after the wonderful spectacle of fireworks, Marcus had handed each of them they're schedule, dorm room key, and a school map.

"Yeah really! I knew some measly handshake wasn't the only thing that was gonna greet the great hero me," Alfred threw his arms around Matt's and Carlos's shoulders and laughed loudly, only to have the Cuban shove him away roughly and snort.

"You're NOT a hero! Now stop goofing off! Where's that damn dorm?"

"O-oh right! I'm sorry," Matt bowed his head, feeling shameful of his and his brother's foolishness.

"Er-no it-it's fine, Matt. Really… I was scolding your brother. Not you..," Carlos put his hand on the smaller one's head awkwardly before quickly removing it to smack the other brother.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"We're lost because of you!"

"Nu uh! It's not my fault!"

"Excuse me," a quite voice asked from behind the bickering, but was gone unnoticed.

"P-please stop fighting so we can find the dorm before it gets too dark-" Matt was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Turning around he saw a slightly shorter then him Asian male, "e-eh? Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Kiku, Kiku Honda. I am the treasurer of the student council," Kiku bowed lowly before standing straight again and speaking knowingly, "you sound lost, are you the three new students?"

"Yeah we are! I'm Alfred and they're Matthew and Carlos! Think you could help us? Not that a hero needs help but Carlos is being totally untrusting and REFUSES to understand we're not lost and I know where I'm going-," said untrusting boy slapped his hand over 'the hero's' mouth and leaned forward to the small Japanese boy.

"Yeah could you? This freakin' idiot won't shut the hell up"

Kiku bowed his head politely, "yes of course. Please follow me."

"Eh? How do you know where our dorm is, Kiku?" Matt asked quickly following Kiku and leaving the other two to pull away from each other and catch up.

"Everyone in the student council knows about you three. What your classes are, where you are going to live, who you are going to live with, we know all of this so we can help you as much as we can."

The small Japanese boy smiled pleasantly and led the way to the three's dorm. The dorm looked like all of the others that they had passed but the only difference was it looked much livelier. There were more lights on in the windows and when they walked up to the building a certain silverette was thrown out one of the nearby windows.

"A-ah! G-Gilbert!" Matt yelped, rushing over to the bushes he landed on.

"Ah.. So he can't fly? I must tell Arthur his magic did not work," a large man with a thick Russian accent leaned out the window that Gilbert had just flown out of.

"NO SHIT IT DIDN'T WORK, IVAN! I told you that pixie crap wasn't real and wouldn't work!" Gilbert yelled as he tried to stand up with help from the worried blond but failed and landed on his bum again.

"Ah Gilbert," Ivan smiled sweetly, "don't speak so loud. You could bother Arthur and he'll put a curse on you for bothering his work again." Like he just noticed the others, Ivan leaned out to the window more and waved at the group. "Hello! I am Ivan Braginski, the resident adviser. You are new, da?"

"Uh yeah we are..." Alfred said awkwardly, he wasn't really enjoying the look that the Russian was giving him, "I'm-"

"Alfred Jones, Matthew Williams, and Carlos Sherr, da?"

"Uh yeah," Ivan's smile grew and the boys all looked at each other with slight nervousness.

Kiku, who seemed to notice the looks, unlocked the door quickly, "ah let us hurry and get to your rooms".

"Da you all should hurry along. I will be visiting each one of you in time. I wish to know you all better," Ivan smiled and reached out the window to grab onto the unhappy Prussian, "oh and please come back into the room Gilbert. Or I will have to inform your brother of the rules you have broken recently."

"What I haven't done anything bad!-" Gilbert winced as his roommate tighten his hold on his arm, "tch! Fine!" The Prussia angrily went through the bushes and climbed through the window that he was thrown out of. Turning around he gave a wave and awesome smile, "see you guys tomorrow!"

Matt smiled back before following the other's who had already gone into the dorm. Kiku politely gave them a tour of the first floor, showing them the kitchen, the common room, and the laundry room. He warned them to be careful when they wash their clothes because people (Gilbert) liked to play jokes on others. At last the tour came to an end when they reached the third floor where all of their rooms were.

"I hope I was of help. My room is 324. And… I advise you all to avoid going into Ivan-san's room. It was nice meeting you. I hope you enjoy the school", Kiku gave them a slight bow and then left for his room.

"He was nice. I like him! So what's you guys room numbers again?" Alfred asked pulling his crumpled information paper from his pocket.

"Yeah he was. I have room 327. With some guy named Guillermo. What about you?"Carlos said looking at the paper unhappily.

"I'm in room 313 with Tino"

"Oh right, right. I've got some kid name Arthur in room 314. Hey, isn't that the room across from yours, Mattie! I can keep an eye on you then!" Alfred grinned and put his arm around the younger brother's shoulders.

Matthew smiled gently, happy at his brother's over protectiveness, "yeah you can.

My door is open to you too, Carlos."

Unknowing to the other two Carlos' cheeks heated up slightly, "mm thanks. I don't know if my roommate will like you coming in my room so… We should go now right? See you guys later."

The two twins nodded and waved as their friend turned to go to his new home. With a loud sigh, Alfred began to go to his own room.

"Hey, Matt? Wake me up in the morning will ya? I don't think some alarm is gonna wake me up," Al laughed loudly and scratched the back of his head.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's request he smacked the other's shoulder, "yeah of course, Alfred. But I think you need to get used to me not being there every morning to wake you up!"

"Hahaha! I'll try, jeeze! Wanna be away from me that much?" Alfred laughed and walked up to his room, taking a deep breath. Why was he suddenly feeling so nervous? The hero is never nervous! But then again he's never slept in a room without his little brother being there for as long as he could remember.

"No, no! I just don't think your roommate with like me bothering the both of you every day. That is if he notices me. Well, uh, good night Alfred," Matt smiled and went into his new room, leaving his brother in the hall.

"Night Matt," taking another deep breath Alfred unlocked and threw the door open, letting his presence be known. "Hellllo, Arthur Kirkland!~ The hero is here!~" There was a loud thump and lots of loud cursing. The sight that lay beyond the speechless American was one that he won't forget anytime soon. Lying on the ground were two men, one with shoulder length golden waves and the other with short, messy blond hair. The one with wavy hair was missing his shirt and pants, which Alfred guessed were the ones that were thrown on the floor, and had the other trapped under him. The blond on the bottom was turning a dark shade of red and pushing at the other to get off.

"W-who the bloody hell are you! Get off me you stupid frog! Gah! I cannot get my work done with you fools barging into my room and bothering me!" Arthur shoved the other off and stood up, giving Alfred a hard glare, "well? Who are you?"

Getting over his shock, Al grinned brightly and kicked the door closed, "I'm Alfred! Your new roommate! Uh, is this gonna happen often? Cause then it'd be really awesome if you put a sock on the handle or something.."

Arthur blushed harder, "w-what? No! This frog was leaving and never coming back, RIGHT Froggie?"

"Froggie?"

The other man chuckled and walked over to Al, holding his hand out in greeting, "Alfred was your name? I am Francis Bonnefoy. I live in the floor above this one. I hope that this little… scene hasn't started us on a wrong foot."

"Ah, no! Haha, it's fine! Nice meeting you!" Alfred said, grabbing Francis' hand shaking it.

"Well," Francis turned toward the door, "I must be going before I break curfew. It is nice meeting you too. Good night, Arthur." When the door closed the two stood in the room, an awkward silence descending upon them.

"Welcome to school. Don't bother me and we don't have any problems." Silently the Brit sat down at his desk and began to type away. Leaving Alfred speechless again, no one has ever said that to him before! He's the great and handsome hero! People were supposed to love him without him doing anything! He had to fix this, somehow. But how? Oh, boy was he going to enjoy rooming with this one. He had always loved a challenge.

* * *

Oh my goooood this is like six months late! I've been having so many computer problems and been busy with school. I really really appreciate the reviews people! That helped me feel motivated! And I hope how long this chapter is will make up for the lateness, even if only a little.. Well my summer vacation is ending soon and I plan on putting up at least two more chapters before then! So R&R!

PS-oh yeah! Marcus Vargas is Rome and Guillermo is secretly my OC Mexico! Oh! and in the last chapter where Rome is called Caesar, just ignore that; I changed his name to Marcus


End file.
